


Dream

by VioletGhost



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Cheating Girlfriends, F/M, Guilt, Infidelity, Manipulative sex, Marriage, Older man, Underage - Freeform, cheating spouses, younger girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletGhost/pseuds/VioletGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter with Peter's uncle fills the hole--in more ways the one--inside Mary Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

Dream

Mary Jane/Ben Parker

Mary Jane paused with her knuckles inches away from the door, chewing her bottom lip worriedly. Last night, she’d gotten into a fight with Peter and had said something awful things about his friendship with Gwen and he’d yelled right back, red-faced, about Flash, about how they were always all over each other. She’d stormed out without saying goodbye to Ben or May, and now she’d come crawling back like she always did.

She knew Peter loved Gwen more than her, but she loved Peter, unable to let go of him, even as he hurt her time and time again.

The door opened and she stepped back quickly. May was rooting around in her purse so she didn’t Mary Jane until she looked up to point the keys in the direction of the car. “Oh,” she said pleasantly, “hello, MJ. If you’re looking for Peter, he’s not home. You’re welcome to wait here, if you like.”

“I’m sorry about last night. I was so rude and—” Mary Jane began, squeezing her hands into fists, but May lifted a hand, simply smiled, and walked down the drive to the car.

Mary Jane stood there, uncertain, and then stepped inside the tiny house she knew as clearly as the inside of her own house. Pictures of Peter and his grandparents ascended the wall along the stairs. Everything had a cubby to be put in. Unlike her aunt’s house, where everything was messy and there was always something on the floor.

 A door opened upstairs and she thought Peter was actually hiding in his room, avoiding her like a little bastard.

She took two stairs at a time to reach the top hallway and froze on the spot as Peter’s uncle climbed out of the bathroom, clad in nothing more than a towel. Sure, he was old, his hair white and his eyes reminded her of Alaskan water, but he was broad and his large slabs of muscle from working were on the edge of softening and something deep inside her clenched.

“Oh,” he said once he spotted her, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were here.” He started to edge back into the bathroom but she quickly scrambled closer and he froze. Beads ran down his flat, brown nipples and flatted the hair on his chest and belly; his hair was swept away from his forehead.

“Um, Mary Jane? What are you doing?” he asked her.

“You know, I’ve always had a thing for older guys,” she answered softly, “and I’ve been so lonely since Peter started hanging with Gwen. Won’t you keep me company?” With every word, she leaned in closer and closer, flattening her hands on the planes of his chest.

He stared down at her, her wrists shackled in his grip. “N-now, you’re a nice girl a-and—”

“It can be just between us. No one will have to know, I promise. I just…I want to feel something,” she whispered, letting tears fill her eyes but they were real. Peter dumping her all the time for Gwen pissed her off, and he had the nerve to call _her_ selfish? He was basically flaunting that girl in Mary Jane’s face, expecting her to be okay with it.

“Now,” Ben murmured, cupping her face and tilting her head up so she met his eyes, “I love my wife, understand?”

“Peter doesn’t love me. He loves Gwen, but since he can’t have her, he’s settled for me,” she whimpered as she pressed her breasts against his chest. She’d forgone wearing an actual bra, opting for a band-o instead, and she knew he could feel her nipples harden as his wet skin touched her breasts through the fabric of her shirt.

His hand dropped from her face and his arms wrapped around her. “Mary Jane, you’re a beautiful girl…” he trailed.

She pulled away and glared up at him. “ _That’s_ why Peter dumps me for Gwen all the time,” she said dejectedly, resting her forehead where his pecs met. “ _That’s_ why you won’t make the loneliness go away.” Hot tears filled her eyes, unbidden, and she rubbed at them, horrified. She hadn’t meant to go and cry. She just wanted to get banged by something that wasn’t battery-operated; she wanted a man between her legs, raw and primal. Peter was too exhausted from saving the city to fuck her; maybe Gwen sucked him off and gave him hand-jobs when they hung out.

Mary Jane felt her face get red. _So sorry that I want a tiny bit of retribution,_ she thought angrily and ducked her face out of Ben’s grasp. Suddenly, she felt very stupid and very uncomfortable. Her boyfriend’s uncle was standing in front of her, wearing a tiny towel, and here she was, begging him to fuck her like a whore. “I-I’m sorry,” she apologized, her voice hoarse as she turned away, her throat tight.

“Now wait a minute,” Ben said behind her and his voice had gone hard and cold.

Shivers ran up her spine.

“You’re a pretty little thing and I…May and I don’t…well…fuck anymore. I’m left with my hand like a teenager. God, I want to be inside a nice, tight little thing,” he continued, his voice growing softer with every word, and a determined glint shimmered in his eyes as he crossed the distance. “So I’ll fuck you.” He gave her a crooked smile. “Have you ever been fucked by a real man?” he asked, grabbing her by the arm to pull her towards him firmly.

Pieces of hair fell into Mary Jane’s eyes, turning everything red, and she pushed them away in time to see Ben’s handsome, aged faced leaning closer and closer to hers. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest as she wrapped her arms around his thick neck and ran her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes.

His mouth was warm and chapped and dry but god, his tongue ran across her lips and wiggled, twirling around hers.

Her stomach twisted as he ran his hands down her sides and then grabbed her by the ass, yanking her against him. “Mm,” he moaned and ground himself against her; he was rock hard and hot against her, way thicker than Peter, and he lifted her up effortlessly.

She hooked her legs around him as he dropped the towel and revealed all that brown skin. He was sun-tanned, like he fell asleep in the sun, and the effect was gorgeous, leaving her awe-struck.

“Keep your mouth open and I’ll find something to put in it,” Ben growled in her ear as he walked them back to the bathroom, where water ran down the mirror and streaked the fog. Without warning, he dropped her onto the counter and presses hot, harsh kisses that left her whining and panting. One huge, hot hand run underneath her shirt and squeezed both her breasts gently, as though he was afraid to hurt her as the other hand tugged the shirt over her head, revealing her heavy breasts. He licked his lips and pressed a kiss against her mouth while he worked the band-o down her breasts, stomach and hips.

Hard rose-colored nipples sat low on her breasts and her areolas were the size of two half dollars put side by side. Embarrassed, she turned her head away and nearly screamed when a hot mouth clamped down on her left nipple while firm, callous fingers plucked and pulled the other. She watched Ben’s white hair gleam in the light as he sucked at her nipple, using his teeth to tug the sides when he pulled back.

Her back arched and she opened her legs wide, aching for his thick cock to fill her and he turned his attention to the abandoned nipple, sucking almost cruelly. The moans coming out of her were primal and loud, so loud, she feared neighbors would hear, so she clamped a hand over her mouth.

Ben nipped her breast warningly. “Sound proof walls,” he muttered as he kissed and licked his way down her belly and bit the string of her thong.

Mary Jane threw her head back and whimpered as he unzipped her jeans and pulled them down her legs slowly, taunting her. When he pressed a kiss to her hard clit through the thong, she keened so loud she was certain she’d shatter glass.

He opened his mouth and sucked her clit into his mouth briefly. “Lovely,” he groaned and untied the strings of her thong and she blushed as it fell away, revealing her carefully trimmed cunt.

Behind him, the shower ran and she peered around him. “Shower?” she asked with a giggle and hopped down. His cock was hard and she wrapped her hand around it to drag him to the shower after her. The water was almost too hot but it soothed her knotted muscles.

Behind her, Ben rubbed her shoulders and kissed along her neck, gather her long, red hair away from her back. “I haven’t been this hard since I was a newly-wed,” he murmured, running hands up and down her body, squeezing her ass as he wedged his hard cock in the slit of her cunt.

Shivers rolled down her back as her gut clenched. Her clit throbbed as she placed both hands in front of her, bending down. The blunt head of Ben’s cock pressed into her, pushing her pussy lips apart. The sensation was one that left her breathless; both stretching and burning, filled to the brim.

“Oh,” he gasped, pressing soft kisses in her hair as the water poured down on them, into her eyes. She blinked several times to clear her vision as he nudged her forward until she could press her cheek against the tile and sagged against it. He sank deeper into her cunt until he hit her cervix, which hurt in the most delicious way.

“You feel so good around me,” he moaned and thrust against her, his cock slipping in and out of her, her juices washed away from her thighs. “So sweet and tight.” His solid arms wrapped around her and he began to earnestly fuck her, his thrusts getting faster and harder, balls hitting her ass.

“Oh! I’m so full!” she howled as he plucked and pulled and twisted her nipples as she was fucked hard, her head hitting the tiles when he slipped in the slightest. Her breasts slapped against each other. Her toes cramped as he slammed into her full-force. Her head rang when he grabbed a fistful of her hair abruptly and pulled her head back.

He continued to fuck her until the water ran cold. “Oh god,” he hissed, his grip on her even tighter, “I’m gonna cum.” He reached down and began to rub her clit, making her legs shake and quiver.

She screamed when she came undone, her cunt squeezing him tight, and his thrusts slowed as he emptied on her back. Globs ran down with the cold water and she shivered. “Thank you,” she said quietly as they got out of the shower and dried off. Clad in bra and a pair of jeans, she hugged him tight.

“Ben?” someone asked and they froze as the doorknob jiggled.

 


End file.
